


Ascendancy

by jb_mar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Government Takeover, M/M, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Not much romance oops, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_mar/pseuds/jb_mar
Summary: The Galra Empire is on the rise. Magic users are disappearing left and right, rumored to be snatched by government officials in metal suits and dragged off to a secure location against their will. Locked up and used as power sources, the only hope for freedom is the mysterious magical force hidden inside five special mages, able to control elemental magic with ease, known as Voltron. Will the five young paladins be able to discover their inner essence and protect the ones they hold dear?





	Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So, gonna be honest, I'm not the best at keeping track of stuff or updating fics, but I'm really, really going to try on this one! This is an idea I've had for a while now and I'm actually super passionate about it! This is going to be a very plot driven story, so strap in and get ready!
> 
> \- Julianna

Lance had never really imagined himself burning alive.

Really, it was the least of his worries, what with the constant threats from the Galra Empire, the desperate attempts to keep his siblings safe, and the weight of the world on his shoulders, the paladin of water had no real need to fret over flames, especially at a time like this. It was ironic that Lance never considered fire, of all things, a fear of his, as most anything could set off alarm bells in his head. Even when agreeing on this plan, Lance still had doubts and worries; What if we can't get past the guards? What if Shiro becomes injured while infiltrating the base? What if, what if... 

Lance shook himself out of his daydream. No, there was no more need to conjure up "What if" situations, they were almost there, almost safe.

The team of paladins, consisting of himself, Hunk and Pidge, had managed to distract the guards long enough for them to sneak in and find their way to where Shiro was being held. The leader of their ragtag group had been sent on an infiltration mission under the guise of a prisoner. The job seemed simple enough, Shiro gets captured, downloads the files from the computers on the inside, forwards them back to Allura and Coran, and the remaining paladins surge the castle as a recovery mission. Lance hoped fate would let them stick to that simple script as the three crowded outside the door to Shiro's cell.

Pidge lead the group, flanked by both Lance and Hunk as the teenage genius fiddled with wires and machinery plastered to the wall, creating a cyber lock. Hunk's hushed whisper echoed off the walls of the metallic corridor as he spoke without turning back, "Are you almost finished?" He impatiently muttered, earning a light jab in the ribs from Lance at his side.

"Shut up, will you? Let them focus." Lance's breath hitched as his ears pricked, footsteps echoing down the hallway keeping him on edge.

He could feel Hunk beside him, shifting from foot to foot, getting ready for an attack. "Pidge..." Lance sharply warned the other, backing closer to them in order to protect his teammate.

"Almost done..." Pidge mumbled back, biting their tongue subtly as they worked. 

Lance's muscles tensed, arms flexing as he presented them in front of him, brandishing a crooked wand, clear and sparkling white. He could feel his own magical energy charging up in his core, tumbling, twisting and churning as he prepared a powerful attack. Beside him, Hunk raised his metal staff, static filling the air in intense preparation. Just as it seemed the noise would round the corner and the two could unleash their attacks, a muted beeping sounded from behind them as Pidge rose, grabbing both of their arms and pulling them inside the still-opening door. As the footsteps faded down the hall, Lance let lose a sigh of utter relief. "Way to wait until the very last second, Pidge." He jokingly huffed with a nervous chuckle. 

Pidge opened their mouth, as if to spurt out a bitter retort, but closed it as quickly as they had opened it. "Let's just get Shiro and get out of here before we're caught."

The three continued their way down what was now an entirely unlit corridor, nothing but Hunk's staff lighting the way, his electric energy surging through the object. "You sure we have the right room?" Hunk asked, turning to illuminate faces of prisoners lining the walls, frozen in a cryogenic sleep for god knows how long.

Lance clenched his fists, disgusted with how many mages like himself he noted around him, wrongfully persecuted by an unjust government with a vendetta against the magic using community. His gaze settled on one in particular, a figure who's face was screwed into permanent protest, a scream frozen in time. Lance shuddered, forcing himself to look away from the mage. Now was not the time to get sentimental. They had one task to do and that was to find Shiro. These others could wait. Lance's eyes now settled on a familiar face towards the end of the chambers. He cleared his throat, motioning the other two over. "Here." Lance moved his hand slowly to meet the glass containment unit where Shiro was frozen.

Their leader was still, stiller than Lance had ever seen, his eyes closed and hand to the smooth surface, as if he had been reaching out for someone before he was paused. Lance swallowed a lump in his throat, nudging Pidge, who pulled out the paper Allura had given them with the access code "22 15 12 20 18 15 14" Pidge muttered the numbers under their breath as they plugged them in.

As they pressed the green button that appeared, Shiro suddenly animated, letting loose a shout and falling forward, caught by both Hunk and Lance on either side. "Keith!" He managed to get out, panting rapidly and looking around, trying to make sense of the situation before realizing who it was. "Oh... it's time to go already?" He chuckled, managing to balance himself and run a hand through his white tuft of hair, "I was just starting to have fun here." 

Lance rolled his eyes, rather impatient to hear how the mission went. "Did you get it?"

Shiro looked at the other, arms crossed, almost offended he asked, "Oh, ye of little faith." He said smoothly, bringing his metal arm around and booting up the computer inside, showing Lance the documents he had stolen. "Getting them was a bitch, but we have them now." He breathed a tired sigh, but it was obvious his eyes were scanning the room, searching for someone. "Pidge," Shiro ordered suddenly, "Is that code universal for any prisoner?"

Pidge's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to, Shiro?" They asked suspiciously, putting a hand on his robotic shoulder, which the older quickly shook off.

"Just answer the question." He commanded, phrasing it as an order from a leader.

Lance hated it when Shiro got like that, the idea of being in control often clouded Shiro's mind and, though it could sometimes be good as it kept him a focused and grounded figure for the team and helped them to work together, it could also cause problems and frictions where none were needed. Pidge sighed, looking over the code. "I don't know. Allura didn't get that far into the recovery process. It wouldn't hurt to try but-" Pidge was cut off by Shiro grabbing their hand, pulling them along behind him, Lance and Hunk following.

"Shiro, I think they might have done something to your head in there." Hunk joked, but was silenced by Shiro's serious glare.

"I've found the final member. He's here." 

Shiro's words silenced the whole team, a cold energy circled between them. Lance felt his grip tighten on his wand self consciously, a frost beginning to spread from his fingertips and cover the thin, crooked magical item. After a bit of silent realization, Hunk spoke up. "Well, how long have they had him here? Do they know he's special?"

Shiro held up his hand for silence and it cut through the tension in the room with one movement. "I don't know." The leader admitted, eyes closed, thinking. "The one thing I do know is that we need to get him out quick, before they do." 

Shiro's face lit up suddenly, rushing to a tube nearest to the door, the team following his lead. Lance approached cautiously and examined the contaminant. This "Keith", as Lance could only assume that was the name of the other based purely off of the desperation in Shiro's voice when he shouted the name, seemed calm, in a moment of bliss in space. He was lithe, Lance could say that, with delicate, pale skin, covered with cuts and bruises and marks from countless whips. Looking at the state the other was in, Lance was glad they didn't need to leave Shiro in here any longer, for risk on injury. 

Pidge pushed through the crowd of tall individuals, inputting the code into the machine while Hunk raised his staff, charging it up for potential attack. The pod suddenly gave way and the prisoner fell, limply, unable to control his legs. On an instinct, Lance rushed to him, catching the body before they collided with the ground. "Lance, wait, don't touch him!" Shiro warned, attempting to stop the mage before it was too late, however he failed. 

Lance's brain could barely process the events, they were moving so fast. The weight of the body in his arms, the terrified protests from the individual, who was frazzled beyond description, not knowing this stranger who had caught him, the spontaneous combustion of the prisoner, causing Lance to scramble back in the heat of the moment. Flames danced around him, and Lance barely noticed the searing pain on the right side of his body until it was unbearable. Hunk sprang into action fastest, letting loose an audible spell, surrounding the newcomer with electrical currents, sending jolt's through him, not enough to kill him, but enough to incapacitate him temporarily. As Keith fell to the ground, the flames died down, leaving Lance laying on the cold, metal ground. 

Pidge was the first to rush over. "Lance?!" They said, a panic- stricken tone in their voice, crouching by the body of their friend, rushing to check his vitals. Lance let the other feel him, even though as they did, another wave of agony rushed through him, and he groaned. His skin felt as though it was crusting over, much like a syrupy glaze on a ham, how it becomes crispy and hard and then begins to peel to reveal the tender inner layer. Pidge was frantic, muttering spells under their breath in an attempt to heal the injuries. Lance could not see Hunk or Shiro from his position on the floor, but he could feel the winds beginning to whip up as Shiro cried out and bullets began whizzing overhead. "We've been spotted!" Pidge informed loudly, eyes widened as they ducked to avoid a projectile in their direction, their body over Lance's own to protect him. 

"Shiro, what do we do?!" Hectic shouts from Hunk broke through the sound of blasters.

Lance felt helpless and immobilized as his eyes began to close, against his will. His head turned to one side as he began to go limp, getting a view of the one who had burned him, Keith, laying in a similar position, Shiro poised over him in a state of protection, shouting for someone, but the noise was muddled by the ringing in Lance's ears. As he blacked out, Lance made a subconscious decision in the back on his mind. Adding fire to the list of things he feared.


End file.
